One Moment in Time
by kurohimex105
Summary: This story is set during the manga where Kagetsuya and Chihaya finally confess their true feelings for one another. This is yaoi with mature content if you don't like boy x boy love don't read it.


Hello every one this is my first fanfiction for Earthian, just so you know I don't own the manga only have the O.V.A on dvd although I am now reading the manga on the net. I hope you enjoy this short story, it is set in the manga where Kagetsuya and Chihaya finally confess their true feelings for one another . To everyone who has been reading my other story's I'm still working on them so I hope you will continue to support me.

**One Moment in Time**

The lightening flashed in the night sky above illuminating the heavens as Chihaya sat by the window in his bedroom. He and his partner Kagetsuya had come down to earth once more to study the earth's animal population and the changes in the earth's weather pattern's from the last thirty years.

As Chihaya mulled over the strange weather conditions in his head Kagetsuya entered the room.

''What are you thinking about Chihaya?

''Oh I was just mulling over the definition of abnormal weather patterns from the last thirty years or so that's all!"

Just then another flash of lightening illuminated the night sky, for a moment they found themselves bathed in a brilliant light. The light seemed to flicker and dance in the heavens above.

''It's beautiful isn't it!"

''The lightening I mean!"

As Kagetsuaya said this he drew himself closer to Chihaya, as he did Chihaya noticed the smell of alcohol.

''You've been drinking haven't you Kagetsuya?"

''So what if I have!"

With this statement he flung himself into Chihaya's open arms, Chihaya had no choice but to hold onto him.

''Your drunk!"

''I'm not drunk!"

''Yes you are!"

''I'll prove it to you the definition of weather patterns is a shift in the monthly…!"

''Okay I don't need you to repeat it back to me Kagetsuya!"

''What's the matter Kagetsuya your acting strange?"

''Please will you just hold my hand or does the thought of that disgust you?"

''How could say something like that! Why on earth would it disgust me!"

''Chihaya I'm in season, mating season that is!"

''There's nothing wrong with you being in season, you should find a mate and have a baby!"

''I can't do that because I love you!"

''I love you too!"

'' Please don't mock me!"

''I'm serious Kagetsuya I really do love you!"

''I know that you do!"

As the two held each other in a warm embrace Kagetsuya began to gently kiss the nape of Chihaya's neck as he did Chihaya purred with desire as he threaded his fingers through golden locks.

'' Ahhhh….. th…. they say that the sound of thunder is god shouting, did you know that you drunk!"

But Kagetsuya wasn't listening he was too busy unbuttoning Chihaya's shirt to reveal his creamy white skin and pink buds that hardened under his touch. He looked up to peer into those beautiful amethyst eyes.

''You know something you talk too much!"

Before Chihaya could say another word his lips had been stolen by Kagetsuya's passionate kiss, lips parted as their tongues began to battle each other. After a moment had passed they slowly drew away from each other to regain their breathes. Kagetsuya couldn't hold back any more and pulled off Chihaya's shirt and flung it to the floor.

''You know what will happen to us if any one finds out about this don't you Kagetsuya?"

''I do but I don't care all I care about is you!"

Kagetsuya picked up Chihaya and kissed him once more as he gently placed him onto the bed.

''God your so beautiful!"

Kagetsuya started to plant butterfly kisses all over Chihaya's slender and supple body, Chihaya moaned with wanton desire, he could feel his body becoming hot and feverish. Kagetsuya's hands slipped down to Chihaya's groin and took a hold of his quickly stiffening member.

''Does it feel good?"

''Ahhhh….. d…don't ask me that it's embarrassing!"

''Well your hard and wet aren't you!"

Kagetsuya then rapped his mouth around the shaft and slowly began to suck on it, his tongue gliding along the sides of the shaft and licking the tip end as lustful cries escaped from Chihaya's mouth.

''Ahhhhhhhh…K…..Kagetsuya…...!

Chihaya could feel that has was close to the edge and in an instant he released his load into Kagetsuya's mouth. Chihaya suddenly sat up with an apologetic look plastered on his innocent face.

''Kagetsuya I'm sorry are you okay?"

Kagetsuya just sat back with a smile upon his face licking his lips as he swallowed the last of Chihaya's sweet nectar .

''I'm perfectly fine, now it's and time for the main course!"

He made Chihaya lay back down as he positioned himself between Chihaya's thigh's, his nimble fingers probed their way into the young man's virgin recesses. Chihaya could barely hold back his surprise at the sensation that was now enveloping his quivering body.

''Your so soft and tight back here!"

''Ahhhhhh…. Uhn…Ahhhhhhhhhhh….!"

Almost as quickly as they entered they retreated which made the feeling of emptiness even more disturbing than when he was filled by them.

''Do you want more?" Kagetsuya accentuated each word with another pummel of his fingers.

''Yes…..I….. I…. want you…!" Chihaya gasped through bated breath.

''Please Kagetsuya I can't wait any more put it in me I need it!"

''I know….. just relax okay!"

Kagetsuya took his already engorged shaft which was already lubed by his own pre-cum and pressed it towards Chihaya's tight virgin hole. Chihaya could feel Kagetsuaya's shaft as it grazed to the sides of his inner walls, there was slight pain but it soon gave way to a whirlpool of pure ecstasy.

Their bodies came together united in a passion that they had both longed for.

In this one moment in time they forgot about the laws, they didn't care that they were angels and that their love was forbidden. For just this one moment in time they were simply to lovers longing to be together hoping for this moment to last forever.

As they both lay on the bed after their one moment of wild passion Chihaya looks at Kagetsuya who has fallen into a gentle slumber. Chihaya knows what will happen to the both of them if anyone should find out about this and so with sad eyes and heavy heart he decides that no matter what he will protect Kagetsuya even if it means he has to die so that Kagetsuya can live on.

Well that's it hope you liked it, I know it's not exactly like what happens in the manga but I just wanted to show these two in an intimate way. Let me know what you think, hope to hear from you .


End file.
